Users, for example caregivers, rely on disposable absorbent articles to make their lives easier. Disposable absorbent articles, such as adult incontinence articles, diapers, and training pants are generally manufactured by combining several components. These components typically include a liquid-permeable topsheet, a liquid-impermeable backsheet attached to the topsheet, and an absorbent core located between the topsheet and the backsheet. When the disposable article is worn, the liquid-permeable topsheet is positioned next to the body of the wearer. The topsheet allows passage of bodily fluids into the absorbent core. The liquid-impermeable backsheet helps prevent leakage of fluids held in the absorbent core. The absorbent core generally is designed to have desirable physical properties, e.g. a high absorbent capacity and high absorption rate, so that bodily fluids can be transported from the skin of the wearer into the disposable absorbent article.
Frequently one or more components of a disposable absorbent article are adhesively bonded together. For example, adhesives have been used to bond individual layers of the absorbent article, such as the topsheet and backsheet together. Adhesives have also been used to bond discrete components, such as fasteners and leg elastics or cuffs, to the article. The adhesive is often called a construction adhesive because it is used to help construct the absorbent article from individual components.
In many instances, a hot-melt adhesive is used as a construction adhesive. Common hot-melt adhesives are made by combining polymer and additive components in a substantially uniform thermoplastic blend. Typical additives may include tackifiers, plasticizers, and/or waxes, for example. While such formulations generally work, they can be costly and their performance properties can be improved. For example, tackifiers, which can comprise up to 65% of an adhesive formula, can be expensive and difficult to source. Therefore, there is a continuing need for improved construction adhesives that offer better performance and lower cost.